Banjo
Banjo, is a fictional character in the television series This Is England, and he is portrayed by George Newton. Characterization Banjo was a man who spent time in prison with Combo during the early 80's. He was let out around the same time as Combo, and the two encouraged racial hate amongst the group. : "There's fuck all this man hasn't seen..." — Combo on Banjo After Combo left, he became a changed man, and joined the gang and became their friend, being a friendly and nice man. He was best friends with Meggy. Character History 1983 During his time in prison, he and Combo began to run things after dealing with an abusive black inmate. Banjo and Combo have similar views on the National Front. They both hold racist views that they brought back with them once they were released in 1983. The two went to Gadget's house and crashed his party to reunite Combo with Woody and his old friends, and Combo related stories from his time in prison. The next morning the gang came round to their flat, seeing Banjo outside drinking a pint of tea. Combo made a speech about immigration. Combo, Banjo, Meggy, Gadget, Pukey and Shaun formed their own group, and went to a National Front meeting held by Lenny. On the way back Banjo sat in the back with the others until Pukey was sent away for expressing doubts about the meeting. The men later threatened three asian youths and robbed a corner shop belonging to Mr Sandhu. One night at Combo's flat Milky came round and Combo beat him up. He held Shaun down and expressed his hate for Milky. Combo, mad with rage glassed Banjo and him and Meggy left after being thrown out. 1986 By 1986 Banjo had ingratiated himself into the gang after Combo left town, and was good friends with Meggy who appear to share a flat. It is presumed that he decided that what Combo had done was wrong, and he no longer has right wing views. All was forgotten about and Banjo was a changed man. He was distraught when, at the wedding of Lol and Woody, Meggy collapsed of a heart attack in the toilets. He was taken to hospital and survived, much to Banjo's relief. Later Banjo attended a party at Carrotbum's house and sat in the hot tub for hours, and he was involved in the fight with Flip and his gang. He then attended the second wedding of Woody and Lol, which Lol did not attend due to issues with her father. 1988 In 1988 Banjo is seen briefly with the gang in the pub, seen wearing biker clothing. He is also seen at Shaun's play, being the loudest at mocking him, and then later holds back Milky during the fight. He is also seen having christmas dinner with Harvey, Gadget and Gadget's grandmother. 1990 He is seen briefly at the church at Woody and Lol's wedding, and then again later on at the wedding reception next to Trudy. Category:Main Characters Category:English Nationalist Group Category:The Gang Category:Past Characters